Balthes
brouillon thumb||260px|Les derniers rois Balthes : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo.Les Balthes (signifie audacieux en langue gotique), Baltungs, Balthings... sont, avec les Amales, la dynastie régnante chez les Ostrogoths, les deux grands lignages gothiques se disant issus du Dieu Gaut. C'est l'un des nombreux noms eddaïques d'Odin, le dieu principal de la mythologie nordique. Les Balthes sont une famille, originaire de la Scandza, qui règne sur l'Hispanie et le sud-ouest de la Gaule du fait de la décadence de l'Empire romain d'Occident. Pour les Wisigoths les Balthes sont des Ases, des demi-dieuxVéronique Gazeau, Identité et ethnicité : concepts, débats historiographiques, exemples (III -XII siècle), Publications du CRAHM,‎ 2008.. Le Reidgotalan des sagas de la mythologie nordique désigne la terre où ont vécu les Goths. Baltia est une île légendaire dans la mythologie romaine, censée se trouver au nord de l'Europe. L'île est mentionnée par Xénophon d'après l'Histoire Naturelle de Pline l'Ancien. On peut ainsi admettre l'identité de ce peuple avec les Gotones, signalés par Tacite, au Nord-Est de la Germanie[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Des recherches récentes parlent d'ethnogenèse dans le delta de la VistuleArtikel Goten. In: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). Bd 12. Berlin-New York 1998, S. 402–443, hier S. 428ff.. En effet, des sagas retracent les premières zones de peuplement en Pologne, la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza], puis en Ukraine lorsque les Goths amorcent leur Völkerwanderung, quittant leurs terres d'origine de Scandinavie. Venus du sud le la Suède, au début de notre ère, les Goths sont une aristocratie guerrière conduite par les rois de la famille des Balthes. Ils sont à l'origine de la culture de Wielbark, puis traversent les régions les plus variées, côtoient bien des peuples, Celtes, Slaves, Scythes ou Grecs, auxquels ils font de nombreux emprunts. Les Wisigoths sont dit aussi Thervingues, gens de la forêt, du gotique triu qui signifie arbre. Vesi est une appellation flatteuse qu'ils s'attribuent eux-mêmes, dont le sens évoque la notion d'éliteWolfram, Histoire des Goths , trans. TJ Dunlop (Berkeley, University of California Press, 1988), p. 25.. Leur longue et fructueuse migration scelle leur légende, de Constantinople (dont l'empereur est vaincu en 378 à Andrinople), à Rome où ils pénètrent en 410. Leur valeur guerrière, confirmée dans leurs guerres espagnoles, incite l'Assemblée des Gaules du Sud à les appeler pour assurer la défense du Sud-Ouest en 418. Provinciaux de Gaule et Goths vivent alors au sein d'un royaume qui, de Saintes à Bordeaux, Eauze et Toulouse, s'appuie sur ses forteresses, ses lois, ses coutumes. Une civilisation propre aux Gaules s'étend bientôt des Pyrénées à la Loire et au Rhône, puis à la Provence. En Espagne, au même moment, les Goths prenaient la place laissée libre par les Romains défaillants. De Tours aux Colonnes d'Hercule, le plus grand royaume d'Occident rassemble à la cour du roi Euric Balthes (ca 430-484), des ambassadeurs venus de partout pour solliciter l'aide des Goths. L'aventure d'un peuple défini par sa religion homéenne, sa langue, son écriture, ses exploits et ses revers, et vivant parmi les habitants du Sud-Ouest nicéens et romanisés, est unique en cette période. Les Goths marquent l'histoire du Sud-Ouest et laissent à la France un héritage important. Par bien des côtés (la vassalité guerrière), ils sont l'aube médiévale de la France''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Origines de la dynastie des Balthes . Les Balthes se disent issus du Dieu Gaut. C'est l'un des nombreux noms eddaïques d'Odin, le dieu principal de la mythologie nordique. Les Balthes sont une famille d'origines scandinaves, de la Scandza, selon l'historien romain JordanesBurenhult, Göran, Människans historia, VI. 1996: p.94.. L'île des origines, scandinave, est appelée Scandza, mais certains auteurs antiques la qualifient de royale, Balissa (le pays des rois) ou balthe, nous dit Pline. Jordanès, dans la Getica, nous parle des héros légendaires à l'origine des rois goths : Gapt/Gaut, engendre Humal, qui à son tour engendre Augis. Ce dernier est le père de Amal, qui donne son nom à la dynastie ostrogothe. Pour les Wisigoths les Balthes sont des Ases, des demi-dieuxVéronique Gazeau, Identité et ethnicité : concepts, débats historiographiques, exemples (IIIe-XIIe siècle), Publications du CRAHM,‎ 2008.. L'épée nommée Terving est donnée directement au premier ancêtre des Balthes par le dieu de la guerre, Gaut (le Mars des Romains). Elle est un instrument de combat victorieux et de justice triomphante. Elle est transmise de génération en génération et symbolise l'origine du pouvoir royal. Elle incarne la guerre, mais aussi la terre (gards) et le peuple (la thuida) des Goths. Les Balthes, avant des des rois en Hispanie et dans le sud de la Gaulle sont des juges et des sages, partageant le pouvoir Goth, avec la famille Royale des Amales. Ces derniers et les Balthes sont la mémoire des origines''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Rois : Gotland et Vistule . Il est possible aussi que Les Goths soient les mêmes que les Guttons de la presqu'île scandinave [http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Les Goths sont partis de Scandinavie, sous la conduite de leur roi Berig, selon une légende de leur peuple, nommée Origo gentis. La raison de cette migration est encore un mystère (pression d'un autre peuple, pas assez de terres fertiles...?). Selon Jordanes, Berig conduit son peuple sur trois navires de la Scandza (Scandinavie) à l'embouchure de la Vistule. Ils fondent la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza] (la côte des Goths), au cours de la première moitié du Ier siècle après J.C., au temps de Ptolémée[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Aussitôt après avoir quitté leurs navires et mis pied à terre, les Goths ne tardent pas à s'avancer vers les établissements des Ulmerugii, les Rugiens (une tribu germanique arrivée dans la zone avant les Goths) et repoussent leurs nouveaux voisins, les Vandales Sur les traces de Busbecq et du gotique, Collection UL3 / Travaux et recherches : Université de Lille III, André Rousseau, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1991.. Des recherches récentes parlent d'ethnogenèse dans le delta de la VistuleArtikel Goten. In: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). Bd 12. Berlin-New York 1998, S. 402–443, hier S. 428ff.. Les Goths sont à l'origine de la culture proto-historique de Wielbark dans la vallée de la basse Vistule, en Poméranie Orientale. La recherche archéologique récente démontre cependant, que la transition de la culture Oksywie à la culture de Wielbark est pacifique et son calendrier coïncide avec l'apparition de la nouvelle population des origines scandinaves dans une zone précédemment inhabitée (la terre de personne) entre les zones de culture Oksywie et Przeworsk. Les archéologues, cependant, se méfient d'attribuer uniquement aux Goths les origines et les influences de cette culture. Si l'influence des Goths joue un rôle, l'étendue géographique et l'utilisation persistante des cimetières Oksywie suggèrent que la culture de Wielbark émerge de précédents établissements humains dans la région, liés à de nouveaux groupes d'immigrants scandinaves. Toutefois tout cela ressemble beaucoup aux coutumes funéraires scandinaves dans le Gotland et Götaland. Cela apparaît à la fin du Ier siècle après J.C. entre la Vistule et la région kachoube et celle des Lacs. Des analyses odontologiques révèlent néanmoins que les populations de culture de Wielbark de la période romaine et les premières populations slaves occidentales se confondent en termes de traits dentaires non-métriques, ce qui ne exclut pas la possibilité d'origines génétiquement différentes. La légende de Dag le Sage peut transmettre les traditions d'attaques par les Suiones au II ou III siècle. Dans les sources scandinaves, le territoire est appelé Reidgotaland, un nom qui suit les Goths lors de leurs migrations dans les sagas nordiques. Du fait de la croissance démographique, leur roi Filimer décide, en 175 après J.C, d'aller chercher de meilleures terres. Quelques clans remontent la Vistule en direction du Danube et de la mer Noire. Selon Arne Søby Christensen, Cassiodorus, Jordanes and the History of the Goths: Studies in a Migration Myth (2002) : : Filimer est le fils de Gadarig et le cinquième roi après Berig. Berig, Gadarig et Filimer sont très certainement de "vrais" rois gothsCassiodorus, Jordanes and the History of the Goths: Studies in a Migration Myth, Arne Søby Christensen, Museum Tusculanum Press, 2002.. Royaume goth de Scythie . Les Goths conduits par le Roi Filimer arrivent dans une nouvelle région nommée Oium (Scythie), vers 180. La saga Ynglinga décrit l'installation des Goths au nord de la mer Noire. Les Goths fonde un empire qui s'étend, au IV siècle, de la Theiss au Don, embrassant une série d'autres peuples germaniques qui recouvrent ou acquièrent plus tard une existence indépendante : les Hérules, Rugiens, Scires, Turcilinges, Vandales, Gépides, Peucines, et les Carpes ou les Boranes, qui eux ne sont pas des Germains[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. L'empire des Goths, sur les bords de la mer Noire, va donner la culture de Tcherniakhov entre le II et le V siècles de notre ère dans une vaste zone de l'Europe de l'Est, d'abord dans ce qui constitue aujourd'hui l'Ukraine, la Moldavie, et en partie le Belarus. Cette culture est le résultat d'un mélange culturel avec les Sarmates et les populations slaves de ces régions. Du temps des soviétiques l'association de cette culture de Tcherniakhov avec les Goths est très controversée, mais les progrès méthodologiques importants ont mis fin aux autres hopothèsesThe Cambridge Ancient History, Vol. 13: The Late Empire, p. 488 (1998)Peter J. Heather, John Matthews, 1991, The Goths in the Fourth Century, pp. 88-92.. Vers l'an 300, cette civilisation s'étendit en Roumanie où on la retrouve comme la culture Sânta-Ana de Mureș. Son existence est attestée par un millier de sites archéologiques.. Filimer. (Vers 230) Argaith et Gundéric. (Vers 240) 220 : Des Goths envahissent l'Asie Mineure et la péninsule des Balkans. 238 : En dépit du paiement d'un tribut, les Romains échouent à persuader les Goths et Carpes de se retirer de la province de Mésie. Sous la poussée des Huns, les Balthes Wisigoths descendent la côte ouest de la mer noire, tandis que les Ostrogoths (Amalos) firent face aux Huns, qui les décimèrent ... Débuts des invasions des Goths . 247 : Débuts des invasions des Goths. Ce n'est qu'en 235 qu'ils rentrent dans l'Histoire en envahissant et dévastant la Dacie, province romaine. Kniva. (Vers 250) ??? Vidigoïa. (Vers 330) Oriaric et Aoric. (Vers 340) Gerbéric. (Vers 350) Hermanaric. Famille des Amales.(Mort en 376) Withéric. id (376-380) Athanaric :Famille des Thervingi. (Mort en 383) Fritigern : id (Mort en 381) Alavivus : id 250 : Dans les Balkans, les Carpes envahissent la Dacie et les Goths la Mésie. 257 : Les Goths naviguent sur la mer Noire. 267 : Les Goths pillent la Thrace, la Macédoine et la Grèce. 269 : Défaite de Naïssus qui met fin aux invasions gothes. fin du iiie siècle : séparation des Thervingues (à l'ouest du Dniestr) et les Greuthungues (à l'est) ive siècle premières décennies du ive siècle : Développement de l'empire greuthungue entre le Dniestr et le Don, voire au-delà 332 : Victoire de Constantin ; conclusion d’un traité de fédération entre les Thervingues et Constantin. 334 : Les Thervingues protègent l'Empire romain contre une invasion vandale dans la région danubienne. 341 : Ulfila nommé évêque des Goths ; début de la prédication du christianisme (sous sa version arienne) chez les Thervingues 363 : Fin de la dynastie constantinienne (mort de Julien) ; soutien d'Athanaric à l'usurpateur Procope. 369 : Victoire de l'empereur Valentinien ; division des Thervingues entre Athanaric (païen) et Fritigern (arien) 369 : Établissement d’un alphabet gotique par Ulfila. 375 : Soumission des Greuthungues par les Huns qui atteignent ensuite le pays des Thervingues ; les Greuthungues, en général intégrés dans l'empire hunnique, deviennent les Ostrogoths 376 : Entrée des Thervingues (Fritigern) dans l’Empire romain ; formation du peuple des Wisigoths 378 : Bataille d’Andrinople : mort de l’empereur Valens ; avènement de Théodose Ier. 382 : second traité de fédération entre les Wisigoths (Fritigern) et Théodose 391 : rébellion, puis soumission d'Alaric, un des chefs des Wisigoths fédérés Invasions au V siècle . 401-403 : Incursion d'Alaric en Italie (Milan) ; il est repoussé en Mésie par Stilicon 405 : Incursion d'un groupe ostrogoth (Radagaise) en Italie (Florence) ; ils sont vaincus par Stilicon 408 : Mort de Stilicon ; Alaric de nouveau en Italie 410 : Prise et sac de Rome par Alaric, qui meurt un peu plus tard ; les Wisigoths passent en Gaule 413 : Établissement des Wisigoths en Aquitaine comme fédérés (royaume de Toulouse). 476 : Fin de l’Empire d’Occident ; le Skire Odoacre devient roi d’Italie 488 : L’Ostrogoth Théodoric le Grand, au service de l'empereur d'Orient Zénon, vainc Odoacre et devient roi d’Italie Mais il y eut encore chez les Goths une deuxième race royale , qui s'appelait la dynastie des Baltes on Hardis. Pendant la longue guerre des frontières, qui commença au roi Kniva, et les fréquentes incursions dans les provinces romaines, mais surtout pendant la lutte qui s'engagea pour disputer la possession de la Dacie , après que l'empereur Aurélien eut toulà-fait abandonné cette contrée,on vit se réunir sur les bordsduDanube une masse de peuples gothiques, qui bientôt formèrent un empire formidable; ceux-ci s'appelèrent Wisigoths (West-Goths), pour se distinguer des Ostrogoths (Ost-Goths) r. On dit qu'ils se séparèrent du principal corps de la nation, lorsque les Goths changèrent pour la troisième fois de séjour, et vinrent s'établir sur les côtes de la mer Noire. Leur principale tribu portait le nom de Thervinges. Du temps d'Hermanrich, régnait chez eux Athanaiich, dont le père avait été si aimé de Constantin à cause de son courage et de son habileté, que cet empereur lui avait élevé une statue. Mais ce même père avait tait jurer à Athanarich de ne jamais mettre le pied sur le territoire romain. Sans doute le sage vieillard voulait dire par là à son fils, qu'il devait toujours rester, lui et les siens, libres et indépendans de toute influence étrangère. Athanarich observa si littéralement ce serment, qu'il ne voulut conclure la paix avec l'empereur Valens que sur le Danube. Par cette paix le fleuve fut de nouveau désigné pour frontière. Sous Athanarich le royaume des Wisigoths s'étendit depuis le Danube inférieur et les frontières des Jazygesjusqu'au Dniester,c'est-à-dire qu'il comprit la Moldavie, la Valachie et une partie de la Podolie d'aujourd'hui. Comme nous l'avons déjà remarqué, le royaume des Ostrogoths avait acquis sous Hermanrich une circonférence encore plus étendue. Parmi eux les Greuthonges-étaient la tribu principale. Toutes les peuplades comprises sous le nom de Goths se ressemblaient par la taille, les mœurs et la manière de vivre'. Nous avons déjà indiqué en parlant de l'origine du peuple, quel était leur trait distinctif sous le rapport de la chevelure. Quant à leur costume, on a remarqué qu'ils portaient des hauts-de-chausses et des demi-hottes, appelées tza11gen. Ils continuèrent à porter leurs peaux d'animaux même dans les pays chauds de l'Occident ; à l'exception de ceux qu'on appelait les petis Goths, qui s'établirent de bonne heure (on ne sait pas précisément à quelle époque), sur la rive droite du Danube, qui se livraient entièrement à la vie de pasteurs, et que l'évêque Ulphilas convertit les premiers à la religion chrétienne, on représente les Goths comme des guerriers audacieux et intrépides. Comme les Scvthes, leurs cavaliers avaient des petits drapeaux au bout de leurs lances. Leurs héros étaient célèbres par leur habileté à monter à cheval, à manier la lance, à lancer le javelot; leurs duels ressemblaient tout-à-fait aux tournois du moyen-âge '. Ce double empire des Goths qui couvrait toute la frontière du nord-est de l'Europe, mériterait bien mieux réellement d'être regardé comme le commencement de l'empire germanique, que la foule de petits états que les Germains occidentaux avaient formés en différents lieux. Si les Goths avaient su conserver tous les pays qu'ils occupaient alors, quelle immense étendue, quelle forme différente aurait eue l'histoire de l'Allemagne! Etcomme presque partout les Goths se sont montrés susceptibles des actions les plus généreuses, et que sous le rapport des mœurs, ils l'emportaient même sur beaucoup d'autres races, la civilisation européenne auraitpris alors une toute autre direction que celle qu'elle a suivie depuis. Mais le destin des peuples en avait autrement décidé; cet antique et vaste royaume disparut aussi rapidement qu'il s'était élevé, et celui au contraire qui s'était formé avec tant de peine et si lentement dans la Germanie occidentale, a déjà eu une durée de deux mille ans. A l'époque où l'empereur Valens conclut la paix du Danube avec les Goths, (376 ans ap. J.-C.) une innombrable masse de hordes sauvages et nomades franchit la frontière de l'orient. Ces nouveaux venus' portaient le nom de Huns (Hiognu), '' et étaient d'origine mongole ou kalmuk; leur extérieur était si nouveau et si extraordinaire, que les Goths et les Humains ne savaient s'ils devaient les ranger au nombre des hommes '. On prétend qu'à l'époque de la guerre dacique, vers la fin du premier siècle, une guerre qui s'alluma sur la frontière de la Chine aurait forcé ces peuples à se rejeter vers l'occident. Après avoir erré pendant près de trois cents ans dans les steppes de l'Asie septentrionale, ils seraient arrivés sur les bords des Palus-Méotides, et auraient attaqué d'abord les Alains, qui sont les Massagètes des anciens. Ce peuple fort et courageux était alors, comme les Goths, dans sa plus grande puissance et son plus grand développement. Suivant Ammien Marcellin, il tirait son nom des montagnes qu'il habitait dans le Caucase '. Sa domination s'étendait du Don sur la plus grande partie des terres et des steppes de l'ancienne Scythie. C'est pour la dernière fois qu'on entend alors parler des Neures, des Budins, des Gelons et des Agathyrses d'Hérodote. Vers le sud ils faisaient des courses jusque dans l'Arménie et la Médie, tant était devenue vaste l'étendue du pays sur laquelle régnait le nom des Alains. Les Thervinges mêmes, qui étaient le noyau du peuple, appartenaient incontestablement à la race germanique; car on les représente absolument comme des Germains. Ils étaient grands et bien faits, avaient des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus étincelanls, une grande passion pour les armes, pas de temple ni d'idoles; seulement une épée nue plantée en terre la pointe en haut était pour eux l'image de la divinité, et c'était autour d'elle qu'ils tenaient leurs assemblées et que leurs magistrats rendaient leurs jugements. Comme les Germains, ils employaient de petits morceaux de bois pour tirer au sort; tous étaient libres et choisissaient leurs juges et leurs chefs parmi les plus respectés d'entre eux. Mai> leur genre de vie tenait encore de celui des anciens Scythes ou des peuples du nord. Ils étaient presque constamment à cheval et leurs demeures étaient des huttes roulantes '.'' La tactique militaire, la valeur personnelle, rien ne résistait au choc des sauvages Huns. Bien que les Alains leur fussent supérieurs sur le champ de hataille, ils lurent enfin fatigués et vaincus par des attaques continuellement répétées; eux qui jusqu'alors avaient pour ainsi formé l'arrière-garde des Teutsches contre les peuples des steppes de l'Asie, lurent forcés de suivre le torrent des Huns, qui se précipita avec tant de fureur sur les deux empires des Goths, que ceux-ci divisés, comme ils l'étaient, et nullement préparés à un pareil choc, lurent bientôt culbutés et chassés de leurs demeures. Hermanrich, roi des Ostrogoths, alors âgé de 110 ans, ne vit point le malheur de son peuple; selon les uns il se donna lui-même la mort; selon d'autres il lut tué par deux jeunes Roxolans, dont il avait condamné la sœur à la mort. Son successeur Vithimer opposa une énergique résistance aux Alains; il alla même jusqu'à employer pour auxiliaires des Huns qu'il prit à sa solde; mais il succomba après plui I. Lorsque les Alains s'avannenl dans l'Occident, en même temps que d'autres peuples germaniques, l'histoire ne nous présente rien qui les distingue de ceux-ci ; au contraire, ils apparaissent comme des peuples de la même race, el se perdent entin parmi eux. Les noms de leurs princes, ll est vrai, n'ont pastout-à-fait le son et l'orthographe tudesques, comme le remarque Adelung; ils conservent encore quelque chos<' d'asiatique; malgré cela, on n'a aucune raison dc les compter parmi les races étrangéres. On a omis une preuve capitale en faveur de notre hypothèse. Le grand-pére de l'historien Goth Jornandés n'aurait sans doute pas été notaire d'un prince alain , comme on le verra plus lins, si les deux peuples avaient parlé deux langues différentes. sieurs combats malheureux. Deux de ses généraux, Alathéus et Saphrax, se rendirent avec son fils mineur Viderich sur le Dniester, pour réclamer le secours des Wisigoths. Dans le fait Athanarich, roi des Wisigoths, se prépara avec toutes ses forces à repousser ces nouveaux ennemis. Mais ceux-ci trouvèrent dans un endroit qui n'était pas gardé, moyen de passer le Dniester,et menacèrent de l'envelopper, de sorte qu'il ne put se sauver qu'en construisant rapidement une ligne de retranchement entre le Pruth et le Danube. Mais la nation était découragée, une grande partie aima mieux abandonner le pays que de le partager avec les sauvages et hideuses hordes des Huns'. § II. LES GOTHS SONT EN PARTIE ADMIS DANS LES PROVINCES ROMAINES; LEUR INFLUENCE SUR LES GERMAINS OCCIDENTAUX. L'INSTITUTION DES MERCENAIRES DANS SA PLUS GRANDE EXTENSION. Athanarich , fidèle au serment que lui avait fait prêter son père, aima mieux chercher un refuge sur les hauteurs inhabitables des Carpathes que chez les Romains. Il en chassa quelques tribus sarmates et y resta long-temps sans être inquiété. Un grand nombre de ses sujets se réunit sous les princes Alav et Fridigern, s'approcha du Danube et entama des négociations avec l'empereur Valens. Dans ce morncnt-Ià même, l'empereur était occupé de ses préparatifs contre les Perses, et il accorda volontiers à ces exilés la Thrace dépeuplée ; ceux-ci appartenaient à la tribu des Thervinges. "Bientôt se présentèrent aussi les Ostrogoths ou les Greuthonges, qui étaient partis sous Viderich, conduits par les princes Alathéus et Saphrax, avec la tribu des Taifales sous leur chef Farnob. Eux aussi demandaient la permission de s'établir sur la rive droite du Danube, mais ils furent repoussés. On désarma la plupart des Thervinges avant de leur faire passer le fleuve ; mais à peine furent-ils de l'autre côté, qu'ils se révoltèrent, parce qu'ils ne purent supporter la tyrannie et les outrages des officiers romains. L'empereur Valens envoya contre eux une armée dans laquelle se trouvaient des mercenaires teutsches sous le commandement du prince Frank Meliobaude. Mais après une bataille sanglante qui ne décida rien, ils appelèrent à leur secours les Huns et les Alains, qui étaient sur l'autre rive, et franchirent le mont Hemus pour se jeter dans la Thrace. Le gépéral impérial Frigerid marcha contre eux pour les repousser dans l'Illyrie; mais en chemin il rencontra les Taifales, conduits par Farnob, .qui sans faire une seconde demande avait passé le Danube; il les battit, et comme leurs chefs avaient succombé , il envoya tout le reste du peuple en Italie pour y former une colonie. Personne ne se doutait probablement alors que le peuple des Ostrogoths viendrait bientôt s'y établir en vainqueur. L'empereur Valens s'avança lui-même contre lesThervinges ou Wisigoths sous les ordres de Fridigern; mais il perdit la bataille et la vie, et la capitale elle-même serait tombée au pouvoir des barbares, s'ils avaient aussi bien compris l'art des sièges que la guerre en rase campagne. Dans cette circonstance critique, Gratien, fils et successeur de Valens, associa Théodose à l'empire. Celui-ci gagna d'abord une bataille contre les Goths, mais il ne put empêcher Fridigern de ravager la Thessalie, l'Épire et l'Achaïe, pendant que d'un autre côté les princes Ostrogoths Alathéus et Saphrax parcouraient la Pannonie. Il était passé en proverbe que les Romains étaient aussi impuissants pour arrêter les Goths, que les Goths l'étaient pour arrêter les Huns. Enfin Athanarich, roi des Wisigoths , chassé de ses montagnes par cette espèce d'avalanche qui partait de l'Orient, passa aussi le Danube. La nécessité le força à violer son serment, et Théodose le traita avec beaucoup de faveur. Tous les Goths qui le suivaient obtinrent des établissements dans la Mésie et la Dacie, ainsi que la liberté de rester comme auxiliaires romains sous leurs propres généraux '. De cette manière, la plus grande partie des Wisigoths furent transplantés sur la rive droite du Danube. Quant aux Ostrogoths, au 4. Jornandès , chap. 27. Voy. Maacov, 1. vu. contraire, ils restèrent dans les pays qu'ils avaient occupés jusque là ', tellement soumis, il est vrai, à la domination des Huns, qu'ils furent obligés de les suivre à la guerre lorsque ceux-ci firent leur mouvement en avant, mais du reste complètement abandonnés à eux-mêmes , durant les cinquante ans que les Huns errèrent encore dans les steppes de la Russie , de la Pologne et de la Russie actuelles. Il paraîtrait donc qu'en général les Goths émigrés conservèrenPentre eux les mêmes rapports qu'auparavant. C'étaient de grandes bandes sous le commandement de princes qui refusaient de plier sous le roi des Huns. Ils voulaient voir s'ils ne pourraient pas vivre libres ou même s'établir comme vainqueurs îlans les provinces romaines. •; Ce grand ébranlement de l'Europe orientale eut pour effet, d'abord d'attirer en avant et ensuite d'accabler lesGermains de l'Occident II les attira en ce qu'il éloigna les légions de leurs frontières; car l'empire déjà chancelant, attaqué dans son centre , ne pouvait plus soutenir sa vaste ligne de défense jusqu'à la Gaule. Après que Gratien, dont nous avons raconté l'expédition contre les Alemans, se fut éloigné de l'Occident, la frontière fut abandonnée!; les Marcomans, les Quades et les Sarmates franchirent en toute liberté le Danube, pour chercher des établissements ou du moins pour piller. I. Sans compter 1a division qui avait passé 1c Danube, sous la conduite des princes Alathdus et Saphrax. Virterich, de l'ancienne dynastie (tes Amales, parait être reste en arrière. Le mouvement des Goths parait avoir influé aussi sur les Teulsches du nord, qui habitaient derrière eux. On rencontre déjà ici le nom des Scyres, qui se présentent sur le Danube avec d'autres peuples' (386). Théodose remporta encore sur les nations gothiques * une victoire dont le monument subsiste encoreà Constantinople 3. D'un autre côté Maxime, à l'aide des mercenaires tcutsches , se fit proclamer empereur d'Occident. Le renouvell prince des Huns, et sa tête envoyée à Constantinople. § Ml. MOUVEMENT DES WISIGOTHS ET DES VANDALES, DES ALA1NS ET DES SUÈVES VERS L'OCCIDENT. Rufin avait déjà conseillé à Arcadius de se débarrasser des Wisigoths devenus trop puissants, en les il promit de rendre l'Illyrie à l'empire d'Occident. Mais au milieu de ces négociations, tomba en Italie comme une tempête, une autre armée du nord' , sous la conduite d'un prince nommé Radagaise (Radegaste). On ne sait pas au juste de quelle nation il était; les uns le disent Goth; d'autres Scythe ou Vandale'. Tout ce qu'on dit de ses soldats, c'est qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés entre le Rhin et le Danube. Les récits qui nous restent sur l'issue de son expédition sont contradictoires. Les uns disent qu'il fut vaincu et fait prisonnier avec toute son armée; selon d'autres, il fit, comme Alarich, alliance avec Stilicon. La seule chose qui paraisse évidente, c'est que des peuplades de la Germanie intérieure, dont quelques-unes s'étaient déjà montrées, telles que celles des Hérules, etc., émigrèrent en plus grandes masses, à la même époque que les Wisigoths -, que ceux qui vinrent en Italie n'en formaient qu'une partie, et que le corps principal, selon les autres documents, prit l'ancienne direction des Germains ver» l'Occident (4o6). 1. Selon Oroae, vu, 37, elle comprenait plus de 209,000 Golhs. Nais il ne savait rien que par oui-dire, et ropiuion qu'il êmet est peu vraisemblable. Zozime, v, 26, approche plus de la vraisemblance quand ll dit que c'élaient des peuples d'au-delà du Rhin et du Danube.Saint Augustin. Serai, cv, 10, et De Ci»it. Dei, v, 28, dit aussi que Radagaisp était un roi golh. Marcellin, m S., 406, porte également l'armée -à deu\ cent mille hommes. î. Voyez les détails dans Mascov, op. cil., p. 34R. Chose el Zozimc nomment les Vandales, les Alains, les Snèves, les Burgundes, et ajoutent qu'il y avait aussi des Marcomans et des Quades. Ilyerouvine veut en outre qu'il y ait eu des Hérules, des Gépides et des Saxons'. Cette dernière assertion est encore un peu hasardée; ce sont principalement les trois premiers peuples qui, dès cette époque, commencent à s'étendre au-delà des frontières occidentales de la Germanie. Il faut se rappeler que les Germains du Rhin n'avaient rien de commun avec eux. Quant aux Franks,on nous dit expressément, qu'é tablissur la rive du Rhin, et en bonne intelligence avec les Romains, ils avaient d'abord résisté, mais que bientôt ils avaient été repoussés1. Ces hordes barbares ravagèrent les frontières et poussèrent ensuite jusqu'aux Pyrénées, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle dans les Gaules, d'où l'on avait retiré les légions. Les Germains, restés en arrière, eurent alors un plus libre espace pour se mouvoir. Constantin, qui s'était lait proclamer César en Bretagne, où les taxons venaient aussi de se montrer, revint dans la Gaule et attira à lui les peuples étrangers. D'un autre côté Alarich se remit en mouvement, de sorte que la cour d'Occident, qui était à Ravennc, fut menacée d'un double danger. Alarich demandait le Noiiquc pour s'y établir avec son peuple; Constantin menaçait d'enlever la Gaule et l'Espagne. On négociait tantôt avec l'un, tantôt avec l'autre; mais chacun d'eux recevait les nouvelles tentatives encore plus mal que les précédentes. Trois fois Alarich assiégea Rome; la seconde, il créa un empereur, nommé Attale; la troisième, il prit la ville d'assaut; mais il mourut bientôt après (4io),. et les Goths élurent roi à sa place son beau-frère Ataulph (Adolphe'). Constantin fut associé à l'empire par Honorîus; mais bientôt il s'en sépara de nouveau ; il ne put cependant conserver l'Espagne. Gérontius y fit proclamer César Maxime et ouvrit les passages des Pyrénées aux Vandales, aux Alains et aux Suèves*; événement qui changea toute la face du pays. Gérontius assiégea Constantin à Arles, après avoir pris et mis à .mort son fils Constant. Honorius envoya aussi contre Constantin une armée conduite par Constance, Pannonien. Constantin avait appelé à son secours les Franks et les Alemans, mais Constance les repoussa, et Constantin fit ajors sa soumission. Les provinces rentrèrent par là sous la domination des Romains; mais ce fut de nom seulement, puisqu'on fut obligé de laisser les envahisseurs en possession du paysJ. La dernière ressource de ce malheureux empire, qui chaque jour tombait crt décadence, était do pousser les peuples les uns contre lesautres. Ilscomprirent mieux leur avantage et se partagèrent le pays, les Vandales et les Suèves obtinrent la Gallice et la vieille Castille; les Alains la Lusitanie et Carthagène; lesSilinges, peuple vandale, prirent le pays qui a reçu d'eux le nom d'Andalousie. Les Suèves avaient pour roi Hermanrich, les Vandales Gunderich; le roi des Alains s'appelait Atax. Quand ils eurent terminé leur partage (411)i "s envoyèrent des messages de paix à Honorius, qui consentit à ce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher '. L'année suivante, les Wisigoths arrivèrent ( 412) dans la Gaule , où l'on chercha d'abord à se débarrasser d'eux. On ne sait pas si l'invasion se fit de concert avec Honorius, ou Jovin , qui venait de se faire proclamer César à Mayence avec le secours des Germains Ce qu'il y a de certain, c'est que l'alliance d'Ataulph, roi des Goths, fut recherchée de tous les deux et qu'il lit la guerre contre tous les deux. Son mariage même avec Placidie, sœur d'Honorius, n'amena point la paix; sou rival Constance le battit près de Narbonne, après quoi il résolut de passer en Espagne avec son peuple. Son successeur Wallia fit la paix avec les Romains et livra Placidie à Constance; puis il fit la guerre aux Suèves, aux Vandales et aux Alains ; les derniers essuyèrent une défaite, dans laquelle ils perdirent leur roi, et s'unirent aux Vandales. Mais les Goths étendirent de nouveau leur puissance au-delà des Pyrénées et sur toute l'Aquitaine , et choisirent Toulouse pour capitale '. § IV. POSITION DES GERMAINS OCCIDENTAUX. L'irruption des Goths dans la Gaule accorda un plus libre développement aux peuples du Rhin. Une circonstance importante pour notre histoire, c'est qu'ils ne partirent point avec les Suèves et les Vandales, et qu'ils restèrent au contraire dans les demeures qu'ils avaient depuis long-temps choisies ; autrement ils auraient fini, comme eux, par se fondre dans les provinces romaines, et leur langue se serait perdue avec eux. Les Romains eux-mêmes vinrent alors leur offrir des conditions plue favorables, afin de pouvoir concentrer toutes leurs forces contre les Wisigoths. Constance fit la paix avec les Burgundes, qui avaient pris le parti de Jovin, et il leur permit de s'établir dans la Germanie supérieure', où ils s'étendirent bientôt jusque dans les montagnes et donnérent leur nom au pays. Les Alemans, leurs voisins, restèrent immédiatement derrière eux, et purent se mouvoir librement des deux côtés (vers la Gaule et vers l'Helvétie ). Les Julimges et les autres peuplades suéviques s'emparèrent de la Rbétie et du Noriqtic 1. D'après Olympiador, Prosper, Jornandes, Idalius et Tauliruu. O dernier vivait alors à Bordeaux. 2. Prospcr,<4d n. -LU. Cf. Cassiodor., Chron. adc»nsutm. Lucian. Les Franks faisaient des incursions de plus en plus fréquentes dans la Germanie inférieure. Ce qui n'avait pas pu se faire eu cinq siècles, depuis l'expédition des Cimbres, les vingt dernières années suffirent pour l'accomplir. Rome vaincue , obéissant cependant encore à son faible empereur; les provinces occidentales de l'empire rajeunies par des populations germaniques; la Teulschland ellemême libre et en voie d'étendre ses frontières du sud et de l'ouest, tel était alors l'état de l'Europe occidentale. La faiblesse intérieure de la puissance romaine et la supériorité toujours croissante des populations teutiques sous le rapport du nombre comme sous celui du courage, devaient nécessairement amener ce résultat. Ces vingt années sont surtout remarquables, en ce qu'elles ont établi la nouvelle distribution des états européens. A leur tour, ces nouveaux peuples ne purent pas détourner la tempête qui venait de l'orient, et qui s'apprêtait à crever Les Wisigoths étaient alors établis presque à l'exl rémité de l'Europe occidentale; leurs frères et anciens voisins, les Ostrogoths, étaient encore dans leurs anciennes demeures sur les limites orientales de cette partie du monde. Bientôt après, les Vandales d'Espagne passèrent en Afrique. Ce fut le moment de la plus grande extension de la race teutique. En peu de temps les extrémités les plus éloignées se rapprochèrent; les deux parties de ce grand tout redevinrent voisines; mais la Teutschland elle-même se resserra d'une manière remarquable. § I. SITUATION DES PEUPLES A L'ARRIVÉE D'attila. Pendantque l'empire d'Occident s'arrangeait avec les envahisseurs germains, et leur accordait de* terres, l'empire d'Orient payait aux Huns, pour prix de la paix, des tributs annuels, que Théodose avait déjà accordés au roi Rua, frère aîné d'Attila '. On voyait bien que c'était des voisins encore plusdange reux que n'étaient auparavant les Goths. Des hord<"i I. l.r pf re avait réuni en lui toute la puissance; il régnait alors seul sur toute la nation. Le moment était venu où il allait faire usage de toute cette puissance. Si Aétius 1. Cf. Sidon. Apollin., V, 9. ï. Prospcr.ct Satvianus. . , ?. Idatlus. 4. Sidon Apollin., In Panegyr. Itaioriani. Grcgor. Tur., u, 9. i. Lesileu\ principales sources pour cette parlie de noue histoire, sont Priccuv »e Lcgat., et Jornavdès, d. B. Cet., c. 36. n'avait- pas craint d'introduire dans l'empire des auxiliaires humiiques, d'autres qui étaient menacés ou mécontens, jetèrent à leur tour les yeux sur Attila. l»e roi des Vandales , Genserich, lui envoya un message, et l'on croit qu'il fut déterminé à cette démarche par la crainte que les Wisigoths ne s'unissent avec les Romains contre lui, parce que, dans un accès de méfiance, il avait soupçonné sa bellefille d'avoir voulu l'empoisonner, lui avait coupé le nez et les oreilles, et l'avait renvoyée ainsi mutilée à son père Théoderich. • ..tM^tn* Ces mêmes Vandales, qui cinquante ans auparavant s'étaient avancés du fond de la Germanie orientale jusqu'en Espagne et avaient ensuite passé en Afrique , envoyèrent alors proposer une alliance an roi des Huns, sur les frontières orientales de l'Europe. Quel immense circuit ils avaient parcourùT Attila accueillit avec joie cette proposition; il avait déjà jeté ses vues sur l'Occident. Honoria, sœur de l'empereur Valentihien, mécontente que celui-ci ne se fût pas occupé de lui procurer une alliance convenable , avait envoyé, dit-on, un message secret au roi barbare pourlui offrir sa main.Maisson premier regard resta fixé sur le royaume des Wisigoths ; il voulut le» détacher des Romains, et dans cette vue il fit proposer, un traité de partage au roi Théoderich; mais en même temps il écrivit à l'empereur que les Huns voulaient, comme anciens- amis et alliés des Romains, chasser les Wjsigoths de la Gaule et de l'Espagne, et rétablir ainsi les anciennes limites de l'empire. § II. LES PEUPLES GERMANIQUES SÉPARÉS EN DEUX MOITIÉS SUR LES CHAMPS CATVLAUNIQUES. GLOIRE DES WISIGOTHS. , L'empereur Valentinien découvrit les projets d'Attila; il reconnut la grandeur du péril, et mit tout en œuvre pour réunir les princes et les peuples de l'Occident contre la puissance envahissante des Huns. 11 écrivit au roi Théoderich : « Lève-toi, noble » prince des Wisigoths ; nous t'avons donné une de » nos plus belles provinces; combats pour nous et » pour toi. » Le roi Théoderich lui répondit : « Ja» mais une guerre juste n'a paru trop diflicile à » un roi des Wisigoths, il n'a jamais connu la » crainte. Ainsi pensent les grands de mon royaume; » tout le peuple des Wisigoths saisit avec joie sesarJ) mes toujours victorieuses. » Valentinien s'adressa dans les mêmes termes au roi des Alains , Sambiba ou Sangipan , auquel on avait accordé le pays de la rive gauche du Rhône ; il manda en outre le roi des Hurgundes, les cités fédérées de la Gaule et les princes des Franks établis dans le Pays-Bas. Attila remonta le Danube et traversa la Germanie avec une armée d'environ sept cent mille combat tants de différentes nations , chaque tribu conduite par ses prines, mais toutes soumises à son autorite suprême. Plusieurs peuplades' teutiqués marChaient avec lui; on comptait les Ostrogoths sous Trois chefs, Walamir, Theudemir et Widimir, tons trois frères; les Gépides sous Artharich; on prétend que celui-ci et le Goth Walamir avaient spécialement sa confiance. La langue gothique était même fréquemment parlée à sa cour. Sidonius, auteur contemporain, cite de plus les Rugienset les Scyrres, les Torings, les Bruktères et les Franks. On voit que tous les peuples transrhénans marchaient sous Attila et s'avançaient en Gaule contre leurs frères, à l'exception des Saxons, qui, immobiles au milieu de ce grand ébranlement, poursuivaient leurs courses sur mer et s'établissaient dans la Bretagne, un an avant qu'Attila se mît en marche pour l'Occident '. Deux princes fraiiks, qui étaient frères , se disputaient le pouvoir; l'un alla implorer du secours à Rome près d'Aétius1; l'autre réclama l'appui d'Attila. La division se mit donc aussi dans là ligue des Franks, et c'est même cette dernière dissension qui donna un motif à Attila pour'envahir le territoire des Franks et la Belgique. Il battit ensuite fe roi des Burgundes , Gundichar , et s'avança sans rencontrer d'obstacles jusqu'aux frontières des Wisigofhs C'est alors qu'Aétius apparut avec une armée romaine. Les Wisigoths, de leur côté, s'étaient prépaies de leur mieux. Les Romains n'étaient pas nombreux , mais ils avaient dans leurs rangs beaucoup d'auxiliaires de la Gaule et de la Germanie, que nous avons déjà fait connaître. Attila (451 ) rétrograda jusqu'aux champs catalauniques (les plaines deChàlons en Champagne); il s'y arrêta et s'y prépara à livrer bataille '. Lui-même commandait le centre, qui faisait sa principale force; les Wisigoths formaient une aîle; les Gépides formaient l'autre avec le reste des auxiliaires. Aétiuset Théoderich,de leur côté,placèrentau centre le roi des Alains, dans lequel ils n'avaient pas une très-grande confiance; puis, Aétius prit le commandement de l'aîle gauche, Théoderich celui de l'aile droite. Tous les peuples teutiques se trouvaient donc en face les uns des autres, une partie avec les Romains , l'autre avec les Huns, et cette journée devait décider si la Teutschland et peut-être l'Europe appartiendraient aux Huns. Attila commanda aux siens de tomber de toute leur force sur les Wisigoths et les Alains, parce qu'en eux reposait toute la puissance de l'ennemi. Le roi Théoderich, avec ses deux fils aînés, combattait courageusement à la tête de son peuple; il tomba frappé par l'Ostrogoth Andagis; mais ses braves Wisigoths ne cèdent pas. Le carnage dura jusqu'à la nuit , et rien ne paraissait être décidé. Mais Attila redoutait une surprise, et il résolut ; si tout espoir lui était enlevé, de se donner la mort sur un monceau de selles, auquel il mettrait le feu. Les VVisigoths brûlaient de venger leur roi; mais son tils ainé, Thorismond, craignant qu'un de ses plus jeunes frères ne s'emparât de l'héritage paternel, se hâta de retourner à Toulouse. Aétius trouva qu'il était prudent de laisser partir Attila, afin de pouvoir un jour l'employer au besoin contre les Wisigoths. Aétius était dans une si grande sécurité, qu'il ne songea pas même à faire occuper les passages d'Italie. Tout-à-coup Attila fil voite-face, assiégea et détruisit Aquilée, et pilla toutes les villes de l'Italie supérieure. Ces événements troublèrent tellement Aétius, qu'il conseilla à l'empereur de prendre la-fuite. Cependant des messages de paix furent envoyés à Attila; le pape Léon lut-méme alla le trouver. Attila accepta enfin la paix; il parait qu'il voulait marcher contre l'empereur d'Occident, parce que celui-ci ne pavait pas les tributs qu'il avait promis. Mais bientôt il se retourna encore une fois vers la Gaule, d'où l'on pourrait conclure que les Romains lui avaient promis de ne plus soutenir ces peuples. Attila tomba d'abord sur les Alains; mais Thorismond, roi des Wisigoths^ n'attendit pas que le danger fût venu jusqu'à lui, il courut au secours des Alains et "défit les Huns pour la deuxième fois; Altilu résolut y tors d'abandonner tout-à-fail l'Occident'. C'était doue à ce même peuple, qui jadis était soumis au joug des Huns sur les limites de l'Orient, qu'il était réservé de délivrer l'Occident de leur joug. Le nom des Wisigoths s'est enfin perdu; mais leur gloire s'est maintenue, § III. RÉTABLISSEMENT DE L'ANCIEN ÉTAT DE CHOSES APRÈS L'INVASION DES HUNS. Quelques changements qu'eut produits la première invasion des Huns d'orient en occident, elle ne laissa pas de traces après elle. Tout rentra promptement dans son ancien état, et Attila s:'en retourna comme il était venu. La confédération des peuples, formée par les Romains, fut dissoute en sa présence, il est vrai, par la perfidie d'Aétius, mais les peuples eux-mêmes restèrent dans les établissements qu'ils avaient occupés jusque là. Le prince des Franks, qui avait réclamé le secours des Romains, fut même rétabli dans son pouvoir après la retraite d'Attila ', Les Teutsches cisrhénans, que la puissance supérieure des envahisseurs avait entraînés et réunis sous une seule domination, se séparèrent de nouveau, lorsque les hordes hunniquesse furent retirées.Faute 'le documents, on ne peut que faire des conjectures sur l'état intérieur de la Teutschland à cette époque; on ne peut même reconnaître le chemin que suivit Attila à son passage et à son retour. Comme il n'y avait point encore de villes dans le pays et que les habitants s'étaient pour la plupart joints aux Huns, les barbares n'y exercèrent point les mêmes ravages que dans la Gaule et l'Italie. Ces nations ne paraissent pas même avoir perdu beaucoup en population dans la grande bataille qui termina l'invasion, puisque bientôt après elles reparaissent en plus grand nombre à l'ouest et au sud. Les peuples germaniques, troublés dans leurs rapports par ce grand événement, reprirent bientôt la même assiette qu'ils avaient auparavant. Edward Gibbon au chapitre 30 de son Histoire de la décadence et de la chute de l'Empire romain écrit : : Cette lignée illustre continua à s'étendre en France, dans la province gothique de Septimanie, ou Languedoc ; sous l'appellation impropre de Baux ; et un rameau de cette famille s'installa ensuite dans le royaume de Naples. Les seigneurs des Baux, près d'Arles et auprès de soixante-dix neuf lieux dits restèrent indépendants des comtes de Provence. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Roi des Wisigoths Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne antique